Cosas de hombres
by Petite Rveur
Summary: [AU] Siempre es lo mismo con ellos dos; pelean y gritan por asuntos de seriedad nacional o por quién se bebió el último cartón de leche, y no acaban hasta que uno de los dos llora o sienten hambre. [Este fic participa en la actividad de junio "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"].


**Disclaimer:** _Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic_ no me pertenece.

[Este fic participa en la actividad de junio "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Mar de joyas escondidas"].

 **Requisitos de forma:** 2.055 palabras

 **Requisitos de fondo:**

 **-** Situación: Camino a la Universidad (a modo de aclaración, mi "camino a la universidad" empieza cuando me levanto por la mañana)

-Relación de amistas: Alibaba y Hakuryuu

* * *

Cosas de hombres

.

Hakuryuu no era del tipo de personas que se quedaba remoloneando en la cama, postergando todo lo posible el inevitable momento en que debía ponerse en pie. Era, más bien al contrario, siempre era el primero en levantarse, y para cuando Alibaba al fin lograba juntar las fuerzas para abrir los ojos y salir de entre medio de las sábanas, el otro ya tenía preparado el desayuno, no sin antes, por supuesto, haber salido a trotar, haber recogido el periódico y haber pasado por la ducha, para poder sentarse, completamente limpio y presentable, como el _príncipe_ que era en el interior, a comer. Todo a tiempo para asistir a clases como un alumno ejemplar.

Para Alibaba, compartir el departamento con Hakuryuu había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado jamás. Hakuryuu era el ama de casa ideal, y desde que él había iniciado las clases en la Universidad esa misma primavera, el mayor se preguntó cómo es que había sobrevivido los dos años anteriores comiendo comida enlatada y viviendo apenas con la ropa limpia necesaria para no parecer un vagabundo.

Sin embargo, ese día, cuando Alibaba llegó a la cocina para desayunar, no había señales de que Hakuryuu hubiese andado por ahí esa mañana. No había café recién preparado, ni olor a pan tostado, ni siquiera estaba el periódico sobre la mesa, y por mucho que él mismo fuera capaz de calentar el agua para hacerse una taza de café por sí solo, algo no le supo bien de todo eso.

Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y deshizo sus pasos desde la cocina hasta el pasillo –si es que a ese trozo de piso flotante de no más de un metro cuadrado de extensión se le podía llamar así- que le daba a elegir entre el cuarto de baño que ambos se turnaban para usar, su propia habitación y la de su compañero de piso.

Se llevó la mano a la nuca, dándose un segundo para prepararse antes de tocar.

Hakuryuu no era de los que se quedaban en la cama hasta tarde, por lo que era realmente un acontecimiento cuando esto sucedía. Pero lejos de pensar que lo más probable era que se hubiese quedado dormido como a cualquier cristiano común podría pasarle de vez en cuando, Alibaba sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, hasta el punto de preferir esconder el rostro en la almohada en lugar de salir y afrontar las cosas como el caballero de brillante armadura que pretendía ser todo el tiempo.

Al rubio no le quedó ninguna duda de que algo le sucedía, tal y como había imaginado cuando, al abrir la puerta luego de haber tocado ya dos veces sin respuesta, lo vio hundido entre las sábanas, hecho un bulto, más bien, con las cortinas cerradas y sin ni un atisbo de querer salir de ahí en las próximas horas, por lo bajo.

Suspiró, un poco frustrado, penando en cómo proceder. Se rascó la panza por debajo de la camiseta de pijama que llevaba puesto, mientras se apoyaba de lado en el umbral de la puerta de la que se había convertido, de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, en una cueva oscura y deprimente. Saluja no era el mejor para ese tipo de cosas, consolar a la gente. Para eso estaban Aladdin, más amigable y diestro con las palabras, o incluso Morgiana, silenciosa y reflexiva, tenía más éxito que él mismo. Él, por otro lado, siempre decía algo inapropiado que acababa por empeorarlo todo. Pero en ese instante, ninguno de los dos estaba por allí para ayudarle con eso y, francamente, estaba seguro de que lo último que quería el moreno en ese momento, era que alguien más lo viera en ese instante de debilidad, ya que si se había encerrado era porque tampoco quería que él lo viese así, pero el hecho de tener un compañero de departamento implicaba tener que dejar algunos reparos de lado. Si debía mostrarse así frente alguien, ese alguien sería, precisamente, Alibaba.

Juntó aire en sus pulmones y se preparó para hablar.

—Hey…

—Largo— le cortó el otro, tajante. Su voz sonaba amortiguada por la ropa de cama sobre él.

El mayor frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Quién se creía que era él para callar? No importaba qué tan deprimido estuviera, eso no se iba a quedar así.

—¿A quién se supone que estás echando, ah, maldito llorón? —le gritó el otro, juntando todo el tacto y comprensión que había estado intentando utilizar, haciéndolo una bolita y arrojándolo con fuerza en forma de un cojín que encontró cerca de la puerta, y golpeándolo en lo que esperó fuera su cabeza.

—¡Hey! —se levantó el moreno, furioso, con el cojín en una mano y sosteniéndose con la otra la cabeza, en el lugar donde recibió el golpe. Alibaba sonrió satisfecho. —¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

—¡Eso es lo que debería yo preguntarte a ti! —le espetó, avanzando un paso —Mira que vengo, preocupándome por ti y tú me echas como si nada. Hay que ver lo desconsiderado que puedes ser…

Se cruzó de brazos en un gesto que pretendía irradiar una madurez y templanza radiantes nada típicas de él, pero que no duraron mucho porque éste se desplomó con la réplica de Hakuryuu.

—Sí, claro. De seguro es porque te preocupaste por mí y no porque no estaba el desayuno servido cuando la princesa Alibaba decidiera levantarse, ¿no es así?

—¿¡Qué has dicho?! —le increpó el rubio, furioso, y hasta cierto punto, incrédulo de que hubiera usado el apelativo que _él usaba_ para molestarlo en su propia contra.

—Lo has oído bien, _Prin-ce-sa_ —respondió el menor, separando la palabra en tres sílabas perfectamente bien pronunciadas, que iban con toda la intensión de picarlo.

Y dio el resultado esperado, porque en ese mismísimo instante, Alibaba le tomó del cuello de la camiseta, dispuesto a darle su merecido, siendo imitado por el moreno, y se enfrascaron en una batalla de ceños fruncidos y miradas con pretensiones de ser amenazantes, pero que acababan dando más risa que miedo, para finalmente comenzar a darse almohadazos y manotazos torpes que solo iban dirigidos a que el otro los soltara, y que, en virtud de la terquedad y tozudez de ambos, ninguno fue capaz de conseguir.

Adiós a las primeras horas de clases.

Únicamente cuando ambos cayeron rendidos, uno sobre la cama deshecha y el otro sobre el piso, jadeantes y fatigados, es que la pelea terminó con otro empate en el marcador.

Siempre era lo mismo con ellos dos; peleaban y gritaban, un día sí y el otro también, por razones de seriedad nacional o por quién se bebió el último cartón de leche, y once de diez veces terminaban declarándolo un empate de consuno, arguyendo que lo hacían solo porque el otro claramente perdería si seguían, y no quería _deshonrar a la princesa_ , el rubio, _ni robarle la última pizca de dignidad que le quedaba al vagabundo_ , el más joven.

Así funcionaban, así eran ellos, desde que eran niños y se conocieran en el parque, cuando uno golpeó al otro –aunque ninguno ya recuerda quién- en la cabeza con un balón de caucho, y el otro arremetió contra el uno en una pelea sin cuartel que solo pausó cuando ambos niños sintieron hambre y se marcharon a casa, dispuestos a saldar esa deuda pendiente al día siguiente. Jamás daban una pelea por perdida, salvo cuando uno de los dos acababa llorando –que, en realidad, era la mayoría de las veces-.

Claramente, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho con el tiempo.

Alibaba, boca arriba y desde el piso, miró a su amigo, sabiendo que a pesar de haber sacado su frustración con esa ridícula pelea de almohadas que había tenido lugar en uno de sus típicos y muy íntimos momentos-no-gays, como solían llamarle ellos para quitarse la bulla, lo que fuera que le estuviese molestando seguía ahí.

Y ya era suficiente de llantos silenciosos, era hora de hablar las cosas directamente, de hombre a hombre. Así que, tomando aire nuevamente, se enderezó y habló:

—Oye, ya en serio, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

Hakuryuu inspiró y exhaló con fuerza antes de sentarse sobre la cama, dándole la espalda, y respondió:

—Se trata de Morgiana —confesó él con dificultad después de unos segundos en que parecía estar pensando la mejor forma de decirlo, y optando finalmente por ser honesto.

El rubio sonrió desde su lugar y se subió gateando a la cama hasta quedar a las espaldas del primero. Le colocó una mano en el hombro, consolador, antes de hablar.

—¿Todo este jaleo se trataba de Mor, Hakuryuu? —bromeó él, palmeándole el hombro —¿Qué sucedió esta vez? No me digas que volvió a rechazarte…

—No. Peor aún —se lamentó el otro, llevándose el antebrazo a la mitad superior del rostro para reprimir un incipiente sollozo.

Por un instante, Alibaba sí se esperó lo peor.

—Me ha vencido durante las prácticas de cuerpo a cuerpo _de nuevo_ , y no contenta con eso, me ha cargado hasta la enfermería —y tras eso, se echó a llorar a gritos y lágrimas nacidas desde lo más profundo, terminando con lo último que le quedara de su maltrecho orgullo masculino.

Alibaba, por su parte, no supo exactamente qué decir al respecto. Ciertamente, podía entenderlo. Morgiana era la hermana menor del dueño del dojo en donde ambos practicaban artes marciales, y era, a decir verdad, un caso especial, no solo porque era la chica más habilidosa que conocía en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que -¡oh, demonios!, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? - tenía una maldita fuerza bruta sobre humana. No solo para ser una chica tan bajita, es más, no conocía a nadie que fuera más fuerte que ella. Y para colmo, carecía completamente de conciencia sobre sí misma y sobre los usos sociales en cuanto a las diferencias entre uno y otro género, por lo que ella no hallaba reparos en cargar en brazos a un oponente vencido para que fuera atendido, y mucho menos si éste era alguno de sus amigos – _verbigracia_ * Alibaba, Hakuryuu o Aladdin-, destruyendo por completo todo lo que restara del espíritu de lucha parcialmente perdido ya con el propio enfrentamiento.

A Alibaba no le costaba nada creer que lo que le decía el otro no era nada más que la pura verdad. Y peor aún…

—Amigo, comparto tu dolor —imprimió más fuerza en su agarre sobre su hombro, y el menos se giró en su dirección solo para darse cuenta que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como verdaderos ríos en temporada de deshielo, sobresaltándose un poco con ello —: a mí me ha pasado más de diez veces en lo que llevamos de mes.

Hakuryuu se quedó sin habla, y tras un ligero vistazo al calendario que tenía colgado en la pared contraria, lo oteó sin salir de su estupor, digiriendo la información. Y de forma lenta y entrecortada, cambió los sollozos por carcajadas.

Morgiana era una chica preciosa, en su opinión; bonitos ojos, linda sonrisa, discreta, amable y divertida. Había estado por mucho tiempo secretamente –con el total y absoluto conocimiento de todos- enamorado de ella desde que aún era un adolescente que lloraba a lágrima viva cada vez que bebía alcohol. Sin embargo, había sido rechazado por ella cada vez que había reunido la valentía para declararse, y por accesión*, había sufrido las burlas correlativas del rubio.

Saber eso le hacía sentir reivindicado de una forma tan gratificante como mezquina.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, ah? —le atacó el de ojos dorados, aún afectado.

—Eso es bastante patético, ¿no crees? Lloras demasiado para ser un hombre…

—¡Mira quién viene a hablar, maldito llorón! ¿Olvidas quién se no ha querido levantar por estar lloriqueando como un bebé?

—Es por eso que no consigues novia —comentó hacia un lado, ignorando deliberadamente su pregunta anterior.

—¡Ya estuvo; vamos a resolver esto tú y yo!

Alibaba se lanzó sobre su amigo, sumiéndose en una guerra declarada sin Dios ni ley, tal como ocurría cuando eran niños –salvo por el hecho de que ya no eran tan niños, al menos en el exterior-, que no acabaría hasta que alguno de los dos comenzara a llorar o ambos sintieran hambre.

¡Ya podían decirle adiós al resto de la jornada de clases!

.

* * *

*Verbigracia es una locución latina que quiere decir "por ejemplo".

*La accesión es un modo de adquirir el dominio de los bienes, pero en este caso, se refiere a lo accesorio sigue la suerte de lo principal.

 **Revisado:** **Viernes 06 de abril de 2018**


End file.
